Seeking Forgiveness
by Authors Tune
Summary: Callie seeks forgiveness after failing to be a supportive partner, and sometimes, the only positive to come out of an argument is the make up sex.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Nothing belongs to me.**

**M Rating: This fiction contains language (minimal) and a consensual sex scene. Please do not read this fic if you are not of age or such material puts you off your breakfast. **

**Thanks everyone for your great reviews to my other fics/one shots. This one is a little longer, so will be two parts. :-)**

* * *

><p><strong>Seeking Forgiveness - Part 12**

**Summary: Callie seeks forgiveness after failing to be a supportive partner and sometimes, the only positive to come out of an argument is the make up sex.**

* * *

><p>Callie held the glass up to her eyes, tipping it to peer through the wide lip before squinting and curling her lips into a scowl. "Empty. Again," she stated simply.<p>

"Empty for the last time, I'm afraid. I've called you a cab," the young man behind the bar said, just a hint of hesitation in his voice.

Callie shook her head strongly. "I have money and when I have money, I pay. I pay and you refill the empty glass," she insisted, tapping her fingernail against the bar. "These are the roles we play. Life is in order, don't mess with the order."

He shook his head slowly, wiping his hands on his apron. "Joe tells me that you have someone at home, probably waiting up for you."

Rolling her eyes, Callie reached out and gripped the front of his shirt. "What do you care?" she asked softly, weakly pulling and pushing at him. "Your job is to pour my drinks just like my job, is to look after my girlfriend."

Cocking his head, he lowered his voice to an exaggerated whisper. "Then what are you doing here?"

Callie released his shirt quickly, rising to her feet and swaying heavily, her upper body collapsing over the bar. "I've _fucked up_ my job," she muttered, words slurred. "And you sunshine, have as well. I'll get another at home, just as soon as you call me a cab."

He smiled gently; if only he earned more money for every broken hearted screw up that he sent home to make amends, he'd be far wealthier than his bartending salary allowed. "Should be out front waiting for you. Play nice when you get home, I know your girl. She's a keeper."

"Yeah yeah…" she trailed off, waving her hand in the air as she weaved her way to the exit. The cool air hit her suddenly but did little to dull her level of inebriation. She stumbled down the few steps, tumbling into the ground with a heavy groan. Getting into the waiting taxi, she rubbed at her ribs and elbow, cursing at the cement for having broken her fall so roughly.

* * *

><p>Each key she selected didn't appear to match the lock but she continued to try. Spacing her feet shoulder width apart, she steadied her stance and dipped her chin to stare intently at the door handle. With her eyes focussed and tongue sticking out the side of her mouth in concentration, she took one final attempt but had barely pushed the end of the key into the lock when the door swung open. She stumbled in response, tumbling forward with two heavy steps and grappling at the doorframe. "<em>Bloody keys…"<em> she muttered angrily, dropping the bundle to the floor and kicking them inside with her right foot.

"Callie?" Arizona asked, her face a myriad of emotions.

"You, Arizona. Weren't, were not, meant to be here," Callie responded, reaching out to place a heavy palm against Arizona's cheek. Her touch was uncoordinated and rough, Arizona winced and stepped back.

"Where else would I be?" she answered, her voice low and soft, emanating hurt. "You're drunk."

"Sorry," Callie stated, drawing the word out and stepping inside, pushing the door closed behind her. "Again."

"You need to go to bed."

"I really, didn't think that you, that you would be here, in my apartment. Tonight."

"God Callie, you need to grow up," Arizona stated in frustration, walking away from the door. "We had a fight; couples fight, it doesn't mean the relationship is over."

"You were right," Callie said, holding her index finger up and pointing at Arizona. "You were so right, I'm a crap partner," she added, walking carefully to stand next to Arizona where she leant against the island in the kitchen.

Arizona drew in a deep breath, curling her fingers around Callie's forearm. "We can talk about this tomorrow, you just need to get into bed and try not to throw up for the next eight hours."

"No," Callie insisted, "I'm serious. I want to talk now, you were so right. And you need to know you were right; I need to tell you, you were right. Yeah? Do you know that you were right?"

Arizona smiled, almost in sympathy; she wasn't really angry by the time she had arrived at Callie's that evening. She had even become concerned, phoning Mark and Christina before receiving a nonsensical text message from Callie informing her she was drinking her sorrows. "Yes Calliope, I was right. Now, can we talk about this tomorrow?"

Callie shook her head. "You're just…doing something. What are you doing? You're placating me; is that the right word? You were really right this time, I'm so _me_. Which is crap, because I'm nothing without you. You would think I would be better at taking care of you and being there for you. Because I love you and that's what I want to do but I don't sometimes. Weird, huh? I need to know when you've had a bad day and when you need a hug. I need to hug you more, that's it. Hug and kiss and hug some more.; and let you cry. I cry, why shouldn't you? So, you cry and I hug. 'Cause you are freakin' awesome. You are, you know that too right? And I love you. Did I say that? I'm going to do better, you won't have to ask. And you're still here. You're here, Arizona. I screwed up and you're here. I am so sorry, more than sorry. And I'm sure I will have some very impressive vocabulary tomorrow, but today, I don't. Tonight, I mean. I love you, I really really love you. And you needed me and I was so stupid, so so so stupid…"

"Okay, that's enough. I get it; it's okay. Really, it is. We can talk later, I'm just glad you're home." Arizona squeezed her fingers tighter around Callie's arm and nodded at her. "Okay?"

Callie smiled awkwardly, tears had filled her eyes and even in her intoxicated state, she could read the sadness in Arizona's face. "I do love you," she insisted slowly and deliberately, articulating her words. "Sometimes I just need a little nudge or a big nudge."

"It's okay," Arizona insisted again, turning her body to stand facing Callie. She moved her hand from her arm to her waist and leaned forward, pressing a slow kiss to her lips. "And I love you," she said softly before screwing up her nose. "I do not, however, love that taste. What have you been drinking?"

"Hmmm," Callie grinned sheepishly. "Maybe a little bourbon…"

"Huh!" Arizona responded with a laugh. "Firstly, a 'little' is an understatement and two, bourbon? You were drowning your sorrows, weren't you?"

"I thought you had had enough of me…" Callie offered as a feeble excuse. "But yes, I was trying to forget how I had treated you."

"How about," Arizona said slowly, "next time, you try coming home and having a rational discussion with me? What do you think?"

"Nope," Callie grinned. "There won't be a next time, because I am going to be so perfect. So so perfect. The perfect girlfriend."

"Yes Calliope, we will never fight again. That's very realistic of you," Arizona said teasingly.

Calliope steadied herself, leaving heavily against the bench and reached her hands out to cup Arizona's face. She stroked her cheeks with her thumbs, accidently brushing against her lower eyelashes and catching her nails in Arizona's hair. Arizona tolerated her efforts, smiling in return. "There's just a couple more things," Callie said.

"Mmmm?"

"Firstly, we will talk about this tomorrow right? I know, I'm not so sober right now. So I want to, really. "

"Sure."

"Secondly, I can't quite remember the second point. I'm sure I had three things…well, this way I reserve the right to bring up another point tomorrow. Whatever that may or may not be."

"Not a problem. Third?"

"Yes, third point. Well, the thing about third points. No, that's not what I was going to say. The thing about fighting is that there's good sex afterwards. Like, really good sex. And besides from absolutely adoring you, I really think that you're hot. And right now, I think we should have really good sex."

"Make up sex?" Arizona asked with a contained grin.

"Yes!" Callie exclaimed with an exaggerated excitement. "That's the phrase. Make up sex."

Arizona exhaled slowly, leaning in and pressing a kiss to Callie's cheek. "I think I need to at least, have a drink or two, whilst you have a multiple waters. You are sweating alcohol."

Callie gave an innocent look, dropping her hands to slowly graze over Arizona's breasts. "Fine," she said in agreement. Arizona worked her way around the kitchen, filling Callie a tall glass of water and handing it to her, ensuring her fingers had a tight grip before letting go. Retrieving a bottle of white wine from the fridge, she poured herself an overfilled glass before pressing her palm to the Callie's lower back and leading her to the sofa. "Are you sure you're not…you know, still pissed?" Callie asked quietly, head heavy against Arizona's shoulder.

"Honestly, I'm not really. I felt bad, I kind of ambushed you; I take some responsibility. It's not like I told you that it was a bad day for me," Arizona said honestly.

"Really?"

"Yep, really."

"I'm sorry I went out on a drinking binge. It didn't make me feel better; I just missed you. I think I sent you a text…"

Arizona laughed, tipping her glass and hastily drinking the wine. She just needed to take the edge off her sobriety, edge closer to Callie's inhibition and loose speech. And something to dull the horrific taste of consumed bourbon. "Your text was…well, it didn't make a lot of sense. I figured you would be home eventually. I came here after work, and I just wanted to see you, make it good between us again."

"And I wasn't here."

"And you weren't here, you were out potentially pouring your heart out to some gorgeous woman and the bartender."

Callie smiled, wrapping an arm tightly around Arizona's stomach. "Wrong on both accounts. I sat at the bar, drank until some little boy behind the bar wouldn't serve me anymore. Had a bit of an 'discussion' with him and then stumbled into a cab. Which reminds me, my ribs really hurt."

Arizona rolled her eyes heavily, settling her glass on the coffee table. "Let me see," she asked gently, her hand coming to rest on Callie's lap until she slipped her top up to expose her abdomen. "What did you do?" Arizona questioned, running her hands gently over the reddened skin covering the ribs on Callie's left side.

"I'm not one hundred percent sure…" Callie responded, with an embarrassed giggle. "I think I fell down some stairs maybe."

Shaking her head, Arizona applied some pressure and watched Callie wince. "They're just bruised, might be a nice shade of blue in a day or two though."

"Fantastic," Callie stated sarcastically, narrowing her eyes when Arizona slipped her hand away and tugged Callie's shirt back into place. "Hey, that was making me feel much better."

Arizona laughed. "I'm sure it was. But again, I need to catch up, just a little." The glass on the coffee table was tipped to her lips again, the cool liquid sliding easily down her throat. Without food in her stomach, the desired effect wouldn't take too long and she had certainly relaxed enough that she was enjoying Callie's fluid state, despite the day's events. The serious conversation would come tomorrow; the discussion and analysis. But for tonight, they were both back under the one roof and relatively intact, that was enough.

"Have I told you tonight, how attractive I find you, Arizona?" Callie asked, the words sliding from her mouth in a slow drawl. Arizona simply nodded, casting her eyes to the ceiling with a half smile. "You are…just stunning. Hot."

Arizona reached in front of her to grab the bottle by the neck and tipping, she carefully refilled her glass to the brim. The bottle was already half empty. "That's good," Arizona teased, "It's good that I still…well, turn you on."

Callie coughed lightly, eyes suddenly alight. "Oh, you do," she insisted, reaching for the bottle and tipping it to her lips. "You need to share, this is an eighty dollar bottle of vintage Semillon."

"You might find the Jim Beam in the pantry a little more your style…" Arizona said with a grin.

Callie shifted her weight and leaned into Arizona, pressing a kiss to her cheek before focussing on her earlobe. She ran her tongue down the length of her ear, stopping to sloppily suck around the small stud earring in place. Arizona closed her eyes briefly, squirming slightly at the ticklish sensation. "You so turn me on," Callie stated huskily.

Arizona relaxed back against the sofa, moving one arm to snake around Callie's shoulders. "You become so…verbal, when you're drunk," she stated softly, slowly sipping at her glass.

"Mmmm," Callie agreed, her body heavy against Arizona's. "And you usually become more adventurous, you want to try new positions and different toys. And that little secret porn collection that you exposed me to that one night at your place."

"You didn't like it?"

"Of course I did, anything with you is, just amazing."

"I seem to remember you liking it."

"Oh I liked it. A lot; I like that we have a good sex life. Because we do, I mean, it's really good. We still like each other, we still want to touch and be with each other," Callie sighed, eyes wide with memories of their hurried love making, lying on the floor in front of the television.

Arizona nodded in agreement. "Yes, we do."

Callie leaned in instantaneously to push her lips against Arizona's, urgently sucking at her lower lip and seeking her tongue. Arizona cooperated eagerly, the tips of their tongues meeting, the sensation of heat coursing through their bodies. "Do I still taste like bourbon?"

"Just a little," Arizona whispered, her hand wrapped in Callie's hair and the palms of her fingers massaging gently at the base of her skull. "But it's not so bad now," she added, continuing to quickly consume her wine.

"Good," Callie responded, sitting up suddenly and facing Arizona, who relaxed against the back of the sofa. She took Arizona's hand from her own hair and gripped it tightly, lifting it to her lips. "I want to make you feel so good and it will probably involve the use of this mouth, which means, the taste of…well, the taste of a few too many beverages." She pressed Arizona's fingers to her lips, using her tongue to swirl around the nails. "This tongue wants to taste every single part of you…" she trailed off, sucking at each finger individually.

"I'm not sure you'll get a complaint to that," Arizona stated, her eyes closing in prolonged blinks. "You do have a very skilful tongue."

Callie nodded eagerly. "It makes you feel good and when you feel good, you make these incredibly amazing noises and that, that makes me feel good."

Arizona broke their contact to lean forward, drawing the quickly emptying bottle to sit on the lounge next to her where it was easily accessible. "Tell me more of this story?" Arizona asked coyly, her pupils dilating.

"The talking when I'm drunk thing, you like it?"

Arizona nodded quickly and answered, "A lot. Yes."

Callie shuddered slightly; she was already so aroused just by the suggestive nature of their conversation. The subtle flirting was something they hadn't quite lost yet, despite being over a year into their relationship. And sometimes, the intent or the possibility was just enough to bring the heat to her lower abdomen. Callie reached across and took another long drink, direct from the bottle, only handing it back to Arizona to copy, when she received a distinct scowl. "Right, so…yes. Do you know that you have this amazing, barely there moan that you give, when we're just getting started?" Arizona shrugged innocently. "It's this sound, kind of throaty but not deep. It's very sudden and short…I take it to mean that you're wanting things to keep going. And that little, tiny noise, it makes me want to just climb on top of you. I have to stop myself from just jumping you."

"That's when you start to kiss me harder and your hands become tense," Arizona added, staring at Callie's eyes intently.

"Uh huh," Callie said, nodding. "Because otherwise, I would be on top of you," she added with a soft laugh. "There's something about hearing you moan…"

Arizona waited silently, her pulse had started to increase and the wine she had consumed so quickly had rushed to her head and slowed her senses. "And…" she prompted.

"It makes me…Arizona, the sound of your moaning, it makes me so ready for you." Callie leaned forward and crushed her lips against Arizona's, their tongues colliding with an exchange of heat and alcohol. Arizona allowed a deliberate, soft groan to escape her lips, Callie's mouth absorbing the vibrations. "Like that," Callie gasped, "it makes my breasts desperate for your touch and I'm so wet already, but that…that makes me even wetter."

Arizona moaned again, inadvertently this time. "That, you only say things like that when you're this drunk."

"And you like it?"

"Did I sound like I liked it?"

"Yes," Callie said slowly, the word drawn out. "I heard it…in your throat," she added, her lips suddenly sucking at the skin beneath Arizona's chin. "I love hearing you…" she repeated between caresses.

"Tell me some more," Arizona gasped out, slipping a hand behind Callie to stroke at the smooth skin along the waistband of her skirt.

Callie reacted quickly, drawing back and moving to slide a leg over Arizona's lap. Arizona used her hand to hold her steady, distributing her weight until she could settle comfortably and evenly in her lap, their eyes fixed on each other. "It's so hard not to rip your clothes off," Callie stated, "but I know how you like it slow and gradual. When I finally touch you, you'll be so slippery and close to coming. It amazes me that I can bring you so close, without using my tongue or fingers."

Arizona nodded, her hands under Callie's shirt and exploring the skin beneath her bra clasp before she unclipped it. "That's what you do to me," she replied honestly.

"What about when I do this?" Callie asked, her hands cupping Arizona's breasts through her shirt, using the material to create slight fiction against her bra. Arizona just nodded in response, her shoulders rolling back. "Not as good as when I touch them with my bare fingers against your skin?" she asked again, drawing Arizona's shirt above her head and slipping her fingers directly into Arizona's bra. "So hard already, does this mean you're…does this mean that if I put my hands inside your panties, they would be wet."

Arizona groaned heavily, her fingernails digging into Callie's skin before rapidly tearing her shirt and bra off. "Calliope," she whispered.

Callie moaned quickly, "God Arizona, when you say my name like that."

"Forget slow," Arizona gasped. "I just want you," she added, her mouth hungrily seeking out Callie's nipples, sucking at them ferociously.

"Really? You don't want me to taste and touch my way from here?" she asked, rolling Arizona's nipple between her thumb and finger. "To…here…" She trailed her fingers down Arizona's stomach and slipped her hand between them, pressing firmly against the crotch of her jeans.

"Mmmm, maybe a little slow then," Arizona said grinning, attempting to move her hips slightly in encouragement.

Callie continued to knead her hands through the heavy denim, the seam creating an unpredictable source of friction. "I'm all for slow and steady, but these are definitely in the way," Callie muttered, fumbling to release the jeans button, sitting low under Arizona's navel. "Maybe you could help a little…" she said, slipping heavily to the side of Arizona, giggling as she tried to tug at her jeans with one leg still draped across her lap.

"You might do the dirty talk very capably when you're drunk, but coordination is not your strong point," Arizona teased, undoing her pants and sliding them down her legs, manoeuvring her feet until they lay in a bundle under the coffee table. "Better?" she asked seductively, running her hand over Callie's leg that quickly rested back over her. Using her palm, she snaked over Callie's calf and behind her knee, travelling up the length of her thigh and under the bundled skirt to firmly press at her backside.

"Much better," Callie drooled, taking a long drink from the emptying wine bottle before holding the neck and pouring the liquid into Arizona's mouth. Turning her head, Arizona coughed and laughed, liquid dripping down her chin. "Whoops, sorry," Callie offered, immediately devouring the remnants on Arizona's skin, with thirsty lips. "God, you're sexy," she added, running her eyes the length of the blond, stopping breathlessly at her black satin panties.

Arizona responded by slipping her fingers beneath the material of Callie's underwear, working towards her heated centre. "So are you," she replied.

Gripping the back of the sofa, Callie pulled herself back over Arizona's lap, knees folded each side of her. She devoured Arizona's mouth, urgently pushing her tongue in and running it over the inside of her lower lip. Her hand pushed quickly between them, returning to her previous position, fingers sliding over the material. "Your panties are wet," she murmured, her tone low and husky. Arizona groaned into her mouth, breaking the connection to roll her head back when Callie forced two fingers through the leg of her underwear to run the length of her vulva. "You've had a new waxing?" she asked suddenly, leaning back and exploring the new territory under her fingertips. Arizona nodded wordlessly, mouth slightly ajar, having forgotten the new style she had had done, just a few days ago. "Is there any hair?" Callie gasped, licking her lips and drawing in quick breaths.

Arizona grinned, her eyes still closed. "Go up a little," she instructed, moaning as Callie's finger slid effortlessly over her clitoris.

"Oh…" Callie acknowledged, "that's so tiny. A tiny, little line."

"I was told the term is 'landing strip'."

"Whatever it's called, it's amazing." Callie slipped her finger lower, returning to make small circles around the tight bundle of nerves, earning a predictable gasp from Arizona. "Do you like that?" Callie asked, well aware of the answer.

"So so much," Arizona answered, her own fingers darting inside Callie's swollen entrance. "And you, are just as wet," she continued, forcing two fingers deep in before slowly pulling them back out and repeating the action.

"If you even think about stopping that…"

Panting, Arizona lifted her head to stare at their hands, lost inside each other. "I need you to lie down," she gasped, her fingers freezing for a few seconds as Callie flicked eagerly at her clitoris. When Callie didn't respond, she rotated her hips and pushed Callie to fall into the sofa. "You need these clothes off," she instructed, fumbling with the side zip of Callie's skirt before tearing it down her legs with her underwear. Arizona stood and discarded the clothes, drawing her own panties down her legs and kicking them across the living room before kneeling back on the seat and leaning over Callie, hands to each side of her head. "You're _fucking_ good," Arizona cursed, sheepishly grinning at the sound of the empty wine bottle tumbling to the floor. "Lucky we finished that…" she added before using her tongue to run tight circles around Callie's nipples, nibbling at their aroused tip.

Callie forced her hips up in response, wrapping her arms around Arizona's lower back and pulling her to collapse on top of her. "Leg," she instructed, "I need your leg."

"Why?" Arizona asked seductively, continuing her assault on Callie's breasts.

"Because I need to rub against your leg, I need to feel you against mine. Feel you drip down my thigh."

"That won't be a problem," Arizona muttered, voice barely audible. She slipped a leg between Callie's, reaching and tossing a back cushion from the couch to leave them with more room to move. She rolled her hips and rubbed herself against Callie's firm muscular thigh, pressing her own leg to Callie's moistness. The movements started rhythmically but quickly escalated to a strong and rushed jerking motion. "_Fuck…_" Arizona articulated through a loud groan.

"I hope that's a good thing," Callie gasped. "Because I'm…" she trailed off, her pelvis twitching suddenly. "Ohhh, that would be - because I'm getting close. Closer, quickly," she muttered disjointedly.

Arizona nodded, eyes squeezed shut as she dipped her face into Callie's neck. "Me too," she purred, her breathing hot against Callie's skin. "Tell me how close you are…"

"You have no idea," Callie answered, her fingers tangling in Arizona's hair. "I can feel my legs starting to tingle and I just want you to push harder and faster."

"Yes," Arizona obliged, tensing her muscles and rocking her body into Callie's.

"Like that; just like that. Each time you roll into me, I feel like I'm going to explode." One hand ran down the length of Arizona's back, pushing to the base of her spine to feel her harder against her. "Arizona, I'm going to come so hard for you."

"Are you going to be loud, baby?"

"So loud," Callie responded, releasing a high octave cry as if in evidence of her intended climax. "And I'm going to squirt all over your leg, I'm so freakin' aroused…"

"Jesus," Arizona slurred incoherently, "I'm so close."

"Just come, Arizona," Callie instructed. "I'm with you, I can't wait." The words were rushed, expressed in a combination of quick inhaled and exhaled breaths.

"I'm almost there," she panted, her nails scaping at Callie's skin, desperate to find something to grip.

Callie suddenly arched her back, breasts pushing against Arizona as she cried out, a loud, high pitched and long moan. "Arizona!" she cried, the word echoing through the apartment and mixing with the deep groan that pulsed from Arizona's lips and into her neck. They rocked together, desperately continuing the resistance that prolonged their trembling orgasm. Arizona continued a few seconds longer, shuddering against Callie's limp body and breathlessly muttering profanities into her ear.

"So good…" Arizona eventually articulated, relaxing her body when Callie wrapped tight arms around her shoulders and back. "So good," she repeated.

"Make up sex," Callie muffled into her hair. "Now I'm never letting you go."

"Literally?" Arizona asked, feeling Callie squeeze her tightly.

"Yep, literally. But God my ribs hurt, what did you do to me?" Arizona simply rolled her eyes and relaxed, the argument dissection and debrief could definitely wait until morning.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC...<strong>

**All feedback welcomed and enjoyed. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2**

**AN: **Thank you to everyone who reviewed and commented – there was some diversity in opinions. Which isn't a bad thing! I'm always happy to respond and engage with constructive criticism, which is focussed on the material posted. Misguided, ill-informed, subjective and juvenile personal comments however, I don't consider necessary to respond to.

I do offer a genuine apology for typos/grammar errors, I tend to proofread when I finish a part and that tends to be late at night. So unfortunately, I do miss a couple things usually, with tired and bleary eyes and occasionally with a wine in hand. I hope it doesn't detract too much for you guys as you read through.

There is a language warning for this chapter - just a few words, but please don't continue to read it that offends you.

Thanks again for the reviews, feedback and comments. :-)

* * *

><p>Callie's eyes progressively opened, taking slow and prolonged blinks to resist the harsh light that flooded the bedroom. Arizona remained sleeping next to her, lying on her back with her cheek dropped to the pillow as if keeping a watchful eye on her partner. Callie was curled on her side, her dark hair spread messily over the sheets and around her neck. She had a tight hold on Arizona's right arm, held against her abdomen with both of her hands wrapped around Arizona's bicep. Callie held off her desperate need for hydration for a few moments, her forehead tilted and resting gently against the curve of Arizona's shoulder. She could watch the rise and fall of Arizona's chest from where she lay, the slow and rhythmic breathing pattern so familiar and calming.<p>

The glass of water that Arizona had placed on Callie's bedside table the night before had been consumed through the early hours of the morning. She had vague recollections of half waking, her mouth dry and tongue thick, reaching blindly out until her fingers could wrap securely around the familiar glass. It was an awful feeling, recognisable yet in an exaggerated form; an innate drive for cool fluid. Simply being thirsty didn't even begin to describe it. After delaying the inevitable for a few more minutes, she gently released Arizona's arm to the soft mattress and slid off the bed, her bare feet finding the floor. She gingerly padded to the bathroom that adjoined their room, an open palm finding the doorframe to steady her gait. She had forgotten the initial pain of the morning after annihilating herself with alcohol, and it hadn't been a memory she was keen on recapturing. Though it appeared she had no choice. It didn't seem that long ago that the intern group would stock their houses with bags of fluid, antiemetics and cannulas, recovery always swifter intravenously. In reality, it was years ago; she had long since chosen a more mature life. One where she preferred a quiet night at home, sharing a bottle of wine with Arizona and watching trashy television rather than drowning her self pity in a bottomless glass of harsh spirits.

Cupping her hand under the faucet, she drank eagerly before emptying her bladder and contemplating her next action. The sight in the mirror made her recoil, scrunching her nose in disgust, she went about removing the traces of eye makeup that stained her skin. The remnants of mascara and eyeliner blackened the facial wipe, gradually minimising until her face was clear. At least she looked more human, even if she didn't feel it. Feeling her stomach start to toss, she briefly brushed her teeth and ambled quietly back to her side of the bed. Holding the covers, she slipped as gently as possible back into the warmth and lay back against the pillows, breathing slowly.

"How are you feeling this morning?" Arizona asked groggily, and Callie looked at her in surprise.

"Sorry," she responded, "I didn't mean to wake you." Arizona smiled, though her eyes remained closed. She had curled onto her side and had her hands tucked up under her chin.

"Bathroom is noisy, it's okay. Are you feeling a bit shabby?"

"A little," Callie conceded, moving to mirror Arizona's position. She reached an arm out in front of her, draping it over Arizona's side so her fingers hung loosely over her ribs and spine. She was almost surprised to find Arizona naked, her hands finding only familiar smooth skin. Callie had no recollection of donning her own sleeping attire, a pair of cotton panties and matching camisole.

"I'm not surprised…" Arizona said, her voice soft and non-accusing.

"We need to talk, don't we?" Callie asked, her tone uncharacteristically inaudible.

Arizona finally forced her eyes open for longer than a fleeting glance, taking in the image of her clearly suffering partner. "Talk?" she questioned, clarifying that she had caught Callie's words correctly. She earned a slow nod in response. "Yes. But you can probably do with some recovery time. I haven't really ever seen you like you were last night."

"It's been a long time," Callie conceded, her reddened eyes meeting Arizona's surprisingly empathetic gaze. "Some of the specifics are a bit sketchy…"

"That doesn't surprise me either."

"I'm sorry," Callie stated simply, her expression sad and remorseful. "Should I be apologising for anything that I did? Other than the obvious."

Arizona just shook her head slightly, drawing her knees closer to her chest. She focussed on taking slow, even breaths; aware that Callie's arm took each inhalation with her. As she became more awake, her anxiety and trepidation returned. The same frustration that she had felt the previous afternoon crept into her consciousness, and the hurt that she tried to mask with anger settled in the pit of her stomach. The conversation they had to have; it was the _when_ that she was struggling with.

With closed eyes, images flashed across her vision; urgent reminders of the catalyst. She could hear the shuddering of plasterboard as Callie slammed her closed fist against the wall in complete irritation with Arizona's lack of communication. And the look in Callie's eyes before she turned her back and walked away, knowing that she was leaving Arizona shaking slightly, and in a flood of irrational tears.

_I can't read your mind, Arizona. I'm tired of being criticised for not reading your fucking mind._

Feeling Callie's hand slide around her jaw, Arizona jerked her eyes open; her vision blurry as Callie's thumb stroked across her cheek, eyes narrowed in concern as tears ran over the bridge of Arizona's nose and into the pillow. "I'm so sorry," Callie repeated, as if it were the only thing left that she could possibly offer.

_I will not apologise to you, Arizona. I will not be made to feel guilty for not knowing your every thought. _

"Don't," Arizona whispered.

_I will not keep standing here while you attack me for not knowing that today is his anniversary. Jesus Arizona, I will not keep doing this._

_Then don't, Callie. Don't keep doing this._

"We can talk Arizona, now. It's okay. We have to."

Arizona closed her eyes and bit at her lip, tensing her abdomen and trying desperately to contain the emotion. "I don't know what to say," she said, her voice strained; tortured.

"Tell me why you're crying."

She shrugged and opened her eyes; Callie's gaze fixated on her every expression. Silence drifted over them and they remained unmoving, their bodies frozen in position. Waiting.

"I was so horrible to you," Arizona murmured eventually and Callie breathed an audible sigh of relief. "But I'm still so…I don't know…"

"So angry at me?" Callie suggested.

Arizona shrugged again and said, "No. Not angry, but something. I know I was irrational."

"But you still feel like it's my fault." Callie was forcing her voice to be soft and even, ignoring the pounding in her head to focus on Arizona. It was rare that she allowed herself to be vulnerable, leaving her emotions to run away with her; let go of the constant control. And Callie knew that the worst thing she could do, is to be defensive; it merely alienated Arizona within seconds and she shut down. She did it yesterday; she got on the defensive and Arizona just put these walls up within seconds, as if they would protect her.

"It's not your fault. Don't think that, please."

"You're crying…" Callie responded dejectedly, her thumb continuing to caress Arizona's cheek.

"Yeah."

"Because…" Callie prompted, trailing her voice in an attempt to elicit a response from Arizona. She earned only despondent look before Arizona moved Callie's hand away and rolled on to her back, using her fingers to wipe at her tear-stained skin. "Because of Timothy? Because I didn't know, I didn't remember? Because of me? I'm not who you need me to be?"

Arizona shook her head, messy blond hair falling over her face. "God Calliope, how are you still here? I screamed at you for something you didn't even know; how are you still here?"

_How many times do I have to tell you? Fuck. These are the things you should know, not how many times Mark has screwed his latest infantile woman. I've had real stuff happen in my life Calliope, people have died. People I loved, died. Timothy died. Three years ago, today. You're too busy playing best friends with Mark to give me a second thought._

_I didn't know. You never told me, Arizona. You never told me._

"Well, I hate to remind you but I did go and write myself off last night. It was hardly one of our better days," Callie forced her tone to be light and she believed her own words. They were both so incredibly wrong.

"I haven't said sorry to you. But I am, so sorry."

"I guessed," Callie said smiling. 'It really wasn't our finest relationship moment."

"Sometimes it's like you have this all knowing thing going with Mark; you both know each other so well. And then I have these days where I just want to be at home with you; I want to the day to disappear. It messes my head up, I get all crazy."

"And I'm not good with hints or cues. I know that you were giving me messages all day, I knew something wasn't right; you kept coming to see me. You needed me to pick up on what that meant, and I should have. At least some of it, anyway."

_I thought you might be free for coffee?_

_I wasn't free an hour ago, Arizona; it's busy down here. Multi-traumas everywhere._

_Lunch later?_

_I'll page you when I'm done, I don't know. I'm not sure this is going to be a lunch day._

_I've got no surgeries scheduled today, so I'll be around._

_Good for you. Can you page Mark for me on your way out; I need his expertise. _

_Sure. Talk to you later?_

_Sure._

"Yeah," Arizona agreed, carefully entwining her fingers with Callie's. "I get it in my head that you should know; should know what I'm thinking."

"And I'm really not psychic Arizona. You needed to tell me about Timothy – about when he died." Callie squeezed her hand, tugging it to her lips and pressing a gentle kiss to her knuckles.

"I know," she whispered.

Callie shifted her body slightly, pushing herself higher where she lay back against the pillows and letting go of Arizona's hand, she reached for her. Arizona's body was tense and reluctant, but she allowed Callie to roll her so she lay against her. Arizona submitted herself, smiling tearfully as Callie went about positioning her limbs – one arm tucked between them and the other wrapped around the contour of the brunette's abdomen.

Callie shadowed Arizona's hand, pressing the open palm against her cotton-covered ribs, encouraging her to tighten her grip. Arizona complied suddenly, curling her body into Callie's whilst she slipped under Callie's arm and rested her head into the curve of her shoulder. They lay together mutely for a few minutes with just the slight noise of Arizona's uneven breathing and the gentle sound of Callie's fingers lightly feathering Arizona's arm and back. Eventually Callie dipped her head and pressed a lingering kiss into the mass of matted blond hair. "Tell me about what happened three years ago; I can't imagine what it was like," she softly asked.

_I can't just pretend that this day is okay – go about our usual routine. You're never here for me Callie. Never._

_I'm right here, aren't I? But you have to tell me; can't you get that? _

Arizona contracted her muscles, relaxing gradually under Callie's rhythmic fingertips as a silence fell between them. "It's awful you know, getting that message. The one you fear, every day from when they are deployed. They just knock at your door…" she whispered, shuddering at the memory.

"They came to your house to tell you?" Callie questioned. "Your parents?"

"Were away," Arizona finished, exhaling in a long sigh. "They were on some island in the middle of the Pacific; it took us almost a day to get in touch with them. The local police went and told them. Dad phoned as soon as they could – I never heard my father cry until then."

"But the army guys, they just arrive at your place with no warning?"

Arizona nodded into Callie's shoulder. "It could have been anyone; my door bell just rang like normal. I thought it would be my neighbour; she was always getting in to these cooking sprees and then would come over for eggs, flour – whatever she had just dropped on the floor. But it wasn't." Her voice pitched slightly and Callie's squeezed her tightly before resuming her tender strokes. "Two middle aged men, dressed in their full formal gear, holding their hats at their chest. It was nine o'clock at night, what else would they want?"

"I guess they don't do house calls with good news."

"No, the Army doesn't send a Chaplain to tell you your brother has just broken his leg. I don't remember what they said, the exact words. I wish I did."

Callie shook her head slightly. "I'm not surprised you don't remember."

"Something about open fire, near the border. Which makes sense now, he died of multiple gunshot wounds – probably would have been survivable here, we could have saved him. But there, you know; they're out in the field and the medical team is two hours away and trying to save other lives. They prioritise by who is most likely to survive. He didn't even last enough for them to try."

"Arizona," Callie whispered, her lips again pursed against the smooth skin of her hairline.

"I remember them being in my apartment and I was sitting on a chair; I had just bought a new dining set. And the Chaplain, he had hold of my hand and I didn't want him to. I kept staring at his hand and not knowing how to make him step back. I couldn't breathe and this giant man was stealing my air. He had my cell phone, going through the numbers and asking me who he should call. I don't know, for me I think. Maybe I was asking them to leave and he didn't want to leave me alone."

The corner of Callie's mouth twitched, a sad half smile. "Now that sounds like you," she said softly.

"Yeah. I guess. But I was single and I worked crazy hours. My brother was my best friend and my parents, together we stressed about Tim. My friends at work didn't even know he was over there."

"So they left you alone?"

"I made them go."

"Arizona."

"I didn't want strangers in my house, trying to hold my hand."

"You needed someone though?" Callie asked, a small lump tumbling around her throat.

Arizona half shrugged, half trembled; everything about her was a dichotomy. The roller shoes slid her towards dreams of tiny coffins; her ability to effectively challenge authority when no one else could always ended in tears. She pushed people away when they got too close, yet expected them to keep a death grip. "I don't know…" she whispered in response.

"I wish I was there," Callie murmured, dipping her chin so the words drifted across her forehead. "But Arizona, do you hear what you're saying? You send people away." There wasn't an accusatory tone or bitterness, just sadness.

"I'm sorry."

"No no, that's not what I meant," Callie rushed to respond. "I'm here, okay. With the exception of a very acopic bourbon filled evening, which I could not be more apologetic for, I'm right here."

Callie felt Arizona tighten her hold around her abdomen, her fingers curling around her hip as she pressed her face into Callie's shoulder. At any other time, the feel of her partner's bare breasts pressed into her and the smooth leg that had hooked over her own, would fill Callie with arousal. But the quivering body in her arms tore at her heartstrings; it was such a difficult line that Arizona tread. When you spend your life maintaining control, keeping the façade; it becomes harder to differentiate your identity. For Arizona, the distance and the professionalism at work flowed over into her personal life. But it was impossible to sustain.

"Timothy was too," Arizona eventually responded before dissolving, eyes forced tightly closed and teeth clenched. Her crying was eerily quiet, her body quivering yet sobs silent. Tears dripped onto Callie's chest, wetting the gentle curve from her collarbone to her breast. "I missed you last night," Arizona eventually said in a rush of exhaled air.

Callie nodded quickly, "I missed you so much too. Sometimes I miss you, and you're right here."

"I know. I can do better."

"We can both do better. But we're okay."

"We are?"

"We so are."

Silence drifted between them, quiet sniffles and the final small shudders of expressed emotion. "What are we going to do this morning?" Arizona eventually asked quietly.

Callie laughed. "I can think of a few ideas."

"Mmm?" Arizona asked, smiling though Callie remained oblivious. She drew her hand back along Callie's stomach and fingered the hem of her camisole.

"Yes," Callie nodded, "that would be one of the ideas. I'm wondering what you would think of pancakes and bacon being part of the foreplay?"

Arizona laughed loudly, hoisting herself up on to her elbows and meeting Callie's gaze. She grinned widely, continuing to chuckle lightly, yet another contradiction from her clearly tear-stained and blotchy skin. "We can definitely do that," she muttered, leaning forward to capture Callie's lips lightly.

They were okay.

* * *

><p>AN: My two shot has ended up a three shot, so just one more part to go. Feedback welcome and appreciated.<p>

Cheers, Author's Tune.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Part 3 and Final Part - And this is an absurdly 'absent of anything resembling a storyline' part, that instead is simply a little bit of fluffy smut. The serious and angsty drama was in Part 2 - so there had be a nice conclusion. Anyway, if you're not of age and/or not interested, I would probably suggest not reading. :-)**

**Thanks everyone for your reviews and comments as well as story and author alerts. I appreciate your feedback. **

* * *

><p><strong>Part <strong>**3**

The coffee table was littered with discarded plates, remnants of bacon smudged with maple syrup and half eaten scrambled egg piles. Two empty coffee mugs stood in the middle, surrounded by napkins and a plate that held a barely touched stack of pancakes. The television played softly in the background, causing no interruption to the sleeping pair on the sofa. Callie was positioned against the back of couch, her head on a selection of cushions and feet stretched out, just touching the opposite arm of the chair. Arizona lay in front of her, held protectively with her temple pressed to one of Callie's arms whilst the other wrapped around her stomach, pulling her back tightly against Callie.

They had contentedly gone about fixing brunch, neither able to decide on exactly what they were craving, so the provision of a selection was the only viable option. They had settled in front of the television, putting a movie in the DVD player whilst they balanced plates preciously on their laps. They had barely seen the first half an hour when they had laid down, eyes closing within minutes whilst the movie continued to play, the soft dialogue creating a soothing hum.

The music playing with the end credits woke Callie first; the sudden change enough to break her doze. Arizona continued to sleep, her breathing slow and even. With a quick glance finding the remote control at her feet, Callie relaxed back, enjoying the feel of her partner curled against her. She basked in the warmth of Arizona's body, with even her legs pressed tightly back against her own. Her fingertips spread over Arizona's abdomen and she quickly became aware of the bare skin that she could just feel with the pad of her little finger.

Arizona had donned a pair of short boxers and a tank top before she had joined Callie with breakfast preparations although Callie had simply pulled a loose casual skirt over her panties. Now the thin top had left a tiny strip of skin exposed that Callie couldn't resist making tiny exploratory movements with the smallest finger. She was acutely aware that if she slipped her hand downwards, her fingers would slide under the elastic waistband of Arizona's boxers, trailing the smooth skin that took her towards the small strip of hair that Arizona kept neatly trimmed. The thought alone sent a small wave of need through Callie, a need to touch and feel the body that was wrapped in her arms. Similarly though, she knew if she edged her fingers under the cotton top, she could slide her open palm over Arizona's taut stomach until her nails hit the underside of her breasts. It was always Arizona's preference - to start with the slow and gentle touch of her breasts and nipples. And the soft moan that she would release, when Callie's hands worked her areolas into tight, sensitive peaks; it would always send a rush of warmth through Callie with her own arousal sending thick fluid between her legs.

Callie dipped her head and pressed a soft kiss to Arizona's shoulder, though her sleeping state didn't alter. With thoughts of Arizona moaning under her touch, Callie could feel her nipples constricting, acutely aware of the body pressed into hers. If she moved ever so slightly, the cotton material of her camisole gave the slightest friction against her chest.

Rotating her hand slightly, Callie used two fingers to gently stroke Arizona's exposed skin, feather light touch under the tips. Arizona stirred slightly, pushing back into Callie momentarily before relaxing her body again. Continuing her soft exploration, Callie was intent on slowly and gradually rousing Arizona in the most tender of ways, though her own body was responding as her mind raced ahead of her.

Carefully drawing her hand away from Arizona's body, Callie's used her thumb to trace the neckline of her tank top, running down over her collarbone and towards her sternum. Arizona released a subconscious exhalation, a long pleasurable sigh. Callie again dripped her chin, pressing her lips to Arizona's shoulder and staying stationary. Her tongue pushed through her lips until it lightly licked at the soft skin, in unison with her fingertips slipping down the edge of Arizona's top.

Arizona opened her mouth and a barely audible moan was released, almost as if in hybrid with a sigh. "I like this wake up call…" she whispered, to which Callie opened her mouth and slowly licked up her shoulder and the nape of her neck.

"I would apologise," Callie murmured into her ear. "But you were lying here, all sexy and amazing. I got turned on."

"I think I missed the movie," Arizona said huskily.

"Mmmm, me too," Callie agreed, moving her hand to cup Arizona's breast through the material, massaging it strongly. She waited only a few seconds before slipping under her top, immediately rubbing her thumb over each nipple. She traded between the two, working slow circles and then using the nail to flick back and forth at the aroused tip.

Arizona breathed heavily at the touch, reaching her hand down to tug at Callie's leg, pulling it to slide over her thigh so that she could rub her open palm up and down. She could reach from Callie's knee to under her skirt, where her fingers could just catch the edge of Callie's underwear. It was enough to elicit a slight movement against her backside as Callie involuntarily rocked her hips. "You're so hot," Arizona said with a coy smile.

Callie grinned, flattening her hand against Arizona's abdomen and held her tightly against her as she earned slight friction between her legs. "I've been lying here for a few minutes, just watching you and thinking about how your moans make me react."

"Hence the wake up call," Arizona muttered, taking Callie's hand and using it to roll herself over on to her back. She slipped her leg back between Callie's and reached her hands up to cup her face, pulling Callie's face down until their lips met. The kiss was so tender, a slow and delicate rhythmic sucking on each other's lower lip. Their tongues gradually found each other, flicking their hot tips together playfully. Callie's hand again slipped under Arizona's top, this time pushing the material up to expose her full breasts. She rolled the nipples between her fingertips as they continue to kiss, tongues pressing against each other. They eventually broke apart breathlessly, Arizona tilting her head back and moaning softly; Callie with a slightly open mouth rubbing herself slowly against the toned thigh. "I can feel you," Arizona hoarsely declared, shadowing Callie's hand to continue kneading her breasts.

"Mmmm?" Callie questioned, eyes dark and focussed on Arizona's gaze.

Arizona raised her head to meet Callie's mouth, seeking out her tongue and sucking it between her lips. Callie moaned into her, sliding her hand down Arizona's side to grip at her hip. "You," Arizona gasped between more desperate and breathless kisses. "Are wet."

Callie dipped her head, quickly grabbing Arizona's breast and pushing the nipple into her mouth before her hand returned to her hip. She eagerly sucked on her, as Arizona had with her tongue only moments before, stopping only to plant tight flicks against the aroused nub as she held it gently between her teeth. "I am, very," Callie eventually responded, aware that her soaked underwear had left a slight wetness over Arizona's thigh.

"Are you close?" Arizona asked coyly.

"Hmmm," Callie responded, raising her head but not ceasing her gentle rocking motions. "I could go longer…" she trailed off, mildly confused. "Why do you ask?"

Arizona blushed mildly, her hand having found itself toying with her own tight nipple. "No reason," she attempted to change her tone to tease, but her eyes darting deceived her.

"Tell me," Callie requested, again returning her tongue to focus on what was eliciting strong moans from Arizona. She didn't move her eyes, watching intently as Arizona smiled and arched her back. "Since when are you shy?"

Arizona laughed lightly, her face still blushing a slight shade of crimson. "Since I could easily come just by you doing that."

Callie groaned heavily, her hips suddenly jerking as she felt a rush of fire travel from her extremities to her throbbing centre. "Really?" she asked.

"Really," Arizona drooled. "Then I would want you so bad; to go again. I would want to go again," she muttered, the words having lost some cohesion.

Callie slowed herself momentarily, lifting herself up on her elbows and staring adoringly at the blonde. "You could really climax without being touched?"

Arizona offered a dimpled grin. "You have no idea."

"Show me," Callie requested, her voice low and breathing heavy. "I find that so incredibly…incredibly hot. Arousing. Show me, Arizona." She returned her focus to Arizona's breasts yet again, keeping her own throbbing centre away from Arizona's leg. She ran her tongue over the underside of one breast, working her was towards the nub with slow, long and wet licks. All the while, her other hand emulated the actions on Arizona's other breast.

Arizona moaned loudly, smiling at the ceiling with each movement of Callie's tongue bringing her closer. "Just like that," she encouraged.

"Tell me if something feels better; tell me what you like," Callie rushed out, trying not to break her the momentum that Arizona's regular whimpering and breathlessness was indicating she had.

"Just use your tongue," Arizona gasped, her fingers tangling through Callie's messy hair. "Oh God," she muttered, feeling Callie capture her nipple between her teeth and swirling her tongue in circles. "Calliope…" she trailed off, as if in warning.

Callie groaned against the skin, the small vibrations causing Arizona's body to jerk. Callie found herself rocking again against Arizona's hip, desperately seeking the contact that her body was throbbing for. "Yessss," the word drew out of Arizona's mouth and she pushed the back of Callie's head against her chest, back curling and shoulders pressing into the cushions. "Call…" she couldn't quite get the word out, her efforts broken by sudden gasps for air and high-pitched cries of pleasure.

Callie held a trembling hand over her side, gripping the muscle above Arizona's hip to contain her own arousal, breathlessly lapping at Arizona's pulse point to slowly bring her back down. "You have no idea how much I want you," Callie muttered, her voice low and gruff. "That was the most incredible thing I have ever seen."

Arizona blushed deeply, suddenly aware of their fully dressed state and Callie's heavy body draped over hers. "I've never…"she trailed off and shook her head, shrugging as if in apology.

"Oh don't," Callie said strongly, pushing her body up to lean over Arizona. "Seriously, I have never been as turned on as I am right now."

"Really?" Arizona questioned, her hands suddenly sliding around Callie's hips and tugging at her backside until she fell into position between her legs.

Callie nodded. "Oh yes. Absolutely. I want you, naked and in bed Arizona," she gasped, hungrily seeking Arizona's lips and pressing herself into her. "I think now would be a good idea," she chuckled slightly, and groaning. She slipped off the sofa and stood, gaining her balance momentarily before reaching out her hand. "I would carry you," she said jovially, leading Arizona to the bedroom. "But I think I have some sore muscles from last night. And this way, I can tear your clothes off quicker." Callie stopped just inside their bedroom door and drew Arizona's shirt above her head, tossing it across the room. With hands on her hips, Callie pushed Arizona back towards the bed, letting her gently fall to the twisted duvet cover.

Arizona tugged impatiently at Callie's camisole, breathing a sigh of relief when Callie relented and stood, removing it before hastily removing her panties and skirt. She flopped to the side of Arizona, their lips locked in a hungry kiss as the both tugged Arizona's boxers off. "What is it that will make you feel as good as I just did?" Arizona asked, eyes bright and mischievous.

"Well, considering I almost just came whilst humping your leg," Callie said laughing to which Arizona gave an innocent shrug. "I would say anything would be good."

"So, it's up to me then?" Callie nodded eagerly, complying when Arizona tugged at her arms and indicated to the pillows. Settling back, she sighed in anticipation, watching Arizona slip to the bottom of the bed and between her legs. Arizona deliberately slowed her pace, pressing kisses to the underside of Callie's knee before gradually working her way up the inside of her thigh.

Callie's pelvis tipped, seeking the contact that was taking too long to arrive. Arizona always loved the slow, teasing sex and Callie had to admit, it was incredibly arousing. With blonde hair spread over her thigh, Callie watched and felt Arizona's tongue run tantalisingly close to her labia. She spread her thighs and ran her tongue up the inside edge, spreading saliva along the edge of her trimmed hair. "Arizona…" Callie gasped. "Please?"

Arizona rose up on knees briefly, taking Callie's hands and placing them over her own breasts, kneading them as if in demonstrated for a few seconds before returning to her position. She held out two fingers and intently ran them the length of Callie, dipping her fingers inside of her dripping core before dragging them along her lips and up to her tight, aroused clitoris. "You're so wet," Arizona observed throatily. She used her two fingers to expose the clit and dipped her head, poking her tongue out and flicking it slowly over the nerve endings. Callie groaned loudly, pinching at her nipples. "You like that?"

"Yes," Callie responded, almost formerly. "Don't stop."

Arizona didn't respond, just pushed her two fingers back inside of Callie and started to move them in and out as she focussed her tongue on bringing Callie to the edge. She squirmed under her mouth, hips bucking and upper body rising and falling. A gush of arousal spread over her fingers and hand, and Arizona groaned at the sensation. She tipped her head up briefly. "Do you want to come like this baby?"

Callie looked down at her, the crystal blue eyes suddenly dark and hazy. She shrugged suddenly, closing her eyes as Arizona used her thumb to continue where her tongue had been. "Can you come again?" she asked suddenly and in a rush of roughly exhaled air.

Arizona nodded with a smile, pressing a kiss to Callie's stomach. "It'll take me a minute to…catch up."

Callie nodded eagerly. "Want me to help?" she asked, although her head tipped back as Arizona continued to curl her fingers inside of her, flicking her thumb in unison. Reaching to halt Arizona's hand suddenly, Callie stared with her mouth ajar as she regained control and brought herself back from the climactic edge.

Arizona moved herself to straddle one of Callie's legs, reaching out and running her hands over Callie's hips and thighs. "You're so close, are you sure?" she asked quietly.

Callie reached down her leg and kept her palm facing up, indicating for Arizona to rise slightly. She placed two fingers inside of Arizona and guided her back down against her thigh, so by rolling her hips, she controlled the fingers inside of her and her clitoris against the base of Callie's hand. "Calliope," she gasped, one hand on her other thigh for balance as she moved herself against Callie's hand. She continued for a few minutes, her movements becoming more hurried. Reaching out, she took Callie's other hand and pushed it into her heat. "I want to watch you, get close again," she gasped, tilting her hips back and leaning on one arm so she was able to use her spare hand to flick her fingers against herself.

They both groaned in unison, watching each other bring them climaxes closer. Callie kept her fingers moving in and out of Arizona, the sound of wetness that they were eliciting adding to her already heightened arousal, before withdrawing them and repositioning herself on the bed. She kneeled and spread her legs, resting back on her feet with one finger flicking herself once every few seconds as she teetered dangerously on the edge. Arizona watched intently, roughly stroking herself in comparison to Callie's now slow, almost absent caress. "I'm so ready when you are, Arizona…" Callie drawled, leaning forward and kissing Arizona hungrily, attempting to speed up her desire.

Arizona nodded, biting her bottom lip as Callie dipped her head and sucked hard on one of her nipples. It was enough to propel her and she suddenly tore her hand away from herself, allowing a loud cry to escape from deep in her throat. Callie pulled her against her, hips grinding together where they knelt, dripping wet centres rolling against each other's thighs. "Shit Arizona," Callie grunted, wrapping her arms tightly around her back and pressing her mouth into her neck. She bit suddenly and Arizona moaned heavily, returning the grip, their chest pressed tightly together. "God, I love you. I love you," Callie repeated, breathlessly gushing words into her ear.

"Calliope…" Arizona responded, her fingers grabbing tight handfuls of tumbling brown hair as she took a few final rushed movements before she tumbled over the edge. Callie immediately followed, her face pressed against Arizona's ear and one hand hastily dropping to her hip to continue the momentum as they each cried out. They rocked together, only gradually slowly their movements until they sat quietly, collapsed against each other.

They breathed hot air at each other's skin, gasping for oxygen as their heart rate struggled to slow. It was Arizona that finally spoke, rising slightly at her hips before Callie tugged her back to her. "As much as I enjoy this position," she murmured, "my knees don't quite agree."

Callie laughed lightly, releasing her and watching as she collapsed back against the bed, laying on her back against the pillows. She followed quickly, draping Arizona with her sweaty limbs and hugging her tightly. "Thank you," Callie whispered to her ear.

Arizona grinned, "I think the gratitude is mutual."

"I do love you," Callie affirmed, pressing a lingering kiss to her temple. "And that was amazing."

Arizona nodded her agreement and said softly, her voice almost lyrical, "I love you too."

* * *

><p><em>Fin.<em>


End file.
